


When Nothing's The Same

by Akira_D_Jane



Category: My Anthology of poems
Genre: College Life, Other, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_D_Jane/pseuds/Akira_D_Jane





	When Nothing's The Same

WHEN NOTHING'S THE SAME

 

When you would understand

Maybe, Latin and Greek,

Without studying it ever,

That's when you realise,

You know not what you're learning.

 

If what you studied in your first

Ten years of schooling; which seemed, then

Like reading a Poneglyph,

Seems now as normal as talking,

That's when you realise,

 You know not what you're learning.

 

When you feel Math;

 Go from being tough to easy,

(Though its only transient)

That's when you realise,

You know not what you're learning.

 

If a once funny pun or stroke of humor

Won't excite you anymore, because you

Don't understand it anymore,

(Which is really sad)

That's when you realise,

You know not what you're learning.

 

When listening to a person can

Or will become unrealistic

And a need arises, to put on,

Of all things, a facade.

That's when you realise,

You know not what you're doing.

 

When you seem perfectly content

Even without your favourite anime for

Over a week, and all you want,

Is a cup of coffee and rest.

That's when you know,

You need to prioritise.

 

When reading a book that

You'd been reading a month,

And still hadn't finished,

Even though it could weigh

Lesser than a gram of gold,

That's when you know, for sure

Things are different.

 

And to top it all off,

Like the cherry on a perfectly frosted

Sundae; the weather all gloomy,

Pulling you into it's

Death jaws of slumber

You know, without a doubt,

You've lost it!


End file.
